The present invention relates to a swimming pool step assembly and more particularly, relates to a swimming pool step assembly which may be used for either in ground or above ground pools.
Swimming pools have a high degree of popularity and a great number of residences have swimming pools in their backyards. The installation of both in ground and above ground pools continues to increase.
Above ground pools are usually formed of a side wall structure which, although it may be of different shapes, usually is arranged in the form of a circular, rectangular or ovoid configuration. The side walls provide the structural support while a liner is placed within the side walls and covers the ground and inner area defined by the side walls. The depth may vary with most pools having a depth ranging between 1 to 1.7 meters. Often the pools are sold with a deck area arranged to be constructed around the upper periphery of the pool or alternatively, the owner constructs such a deck.
In ground pools may be formed by a number of different methods and of different materials. Thus, while the construction of concrete pools is well known and widely practiced, there has been an increasing use of other materials to form a side wall within the ground and subsequently a liner having the desired configuration is placed thereover in a manner somewhat similar to above ground pools.
In either instance, the use of some form of ladder or stairs is considered to be desirable. Although the depth of the pools at the shallow end are usually in the order of 1 meter, gaining access thereto can be somewhat difficult especially for younger children and older people. Accordingly, the provision of steps is conventional.
In the case of in ground pools, and in particular with concrete pools, the steps are formed as an integral part of the side wall structure. For many of the other types of pools, the manufacture of steps becomes somewhat more difficult.
With above ground pools, access to the pools has generally been attained by provision of a ladder structure which is mounted to a side wall. These ladder structures generally comprise several rungs secured between side rails. While they serve the purpose, they suffer from several disadvantages including difficulty of use for young children and the elderly.